forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 0.10.1
Hello Players and Forum Goers, The 0.10.1 update will be implemented on 27.06.2012. A short downtime will occur while we update the game, we apologize for the inconvenience. We would like to thank all the players, mods, and devs who contributed to this list via forum, support-ticket or skype. We are very appreciative for your help and continuing support. We know this update contains some very important features, and we are looking forward to developing the game further. Thank you for your effort everyone! Various Features *It is now possible to replace residential buildings by building a new house on top of an existing one. This action will replace the building underneath. *The message box now has an inbox and an outbox tab to improve your communication overview. *An e-mail validation reminder appears at the bottom of the screen if you have not registered your e-mail. If you use this link to register your e-mail you will receive 30 diamonds. *In every screen that has a page changer, you can manually put in a number like "5" and directly go from page 10/50 to page 5/50 and so on. Neighborhood Merging *To increase the activity in the neighborhoods and to improve trade we have implemented a solution that will let us merge existing neighbourhoods together. Neighborhood Merging Info: *Every Monday at 3 AM neighborhoods will be merged if possible. *All Tournaments are stopped between 2 PM and 8 PM on Sunday, and start again after merging has been completed, around 8 AM monday morning. *Neighborhoods with similar average points will be merged to add up around 80 active players. *"Similar points" means that the average points of Neighborhood 1 may not be higher/lower then 40% of the average points of Neighborhood 2. (neighborhoods with roughly the same points will be merged together). *Example: If neighborhood 1 contains 23 active players, neighborhood 2 contains 20 active players and neighborhood 3 contains 33 active players, and all these have the approx. same average score, they will be merged together. *Neighborhoods can only merge up to 80 active players. *If your friends are active you will not be merged away from them. All active players will be kept together in the same neighbourhood. *If an inactive player comes back, he will come back to the merged neighborhood where he will find a few familiar faces, this will happen even if the neighborhood already has 80 players. *Inactive player: Someone who does not play or login to Foe for a period of time.(Stone and Bonzeage: 3 days, All other ages: 7 days) Guilds *Guild members may now trade between each other for free(no forge points required). Guild member trading is not restricted by neighbourhoods anymore. All trades have a trading restriction ratio ( must be between 0.66 and 1.5) to avoid exploits. A setting in the auction house allows you to view offers from your guild members(shield icon). *It is now possible for Guild founders to demote each other. *We added some missing translations in the Guild forum overview. *The guild forum lock thread tool now clearly display if it is enabled or not. *The guild forum can now be opened in a new tab so that you can play at the same time. *Added a bunch of new guild flags to chose from. The Event Window *You see if you have been attacked or supported. *You will get feedback if somebody accepted your trade offer. *You will get updates of happenings in your guild. You will see such info as, Members left, joined, was kicked, went up a age, new founder was appointed, guild changed name, flag change, description or a player was invited. *You can open it up from the Town hall, in the section "News". Global Ranking *You, your neighbors and guild mates are now highlighted in the Global rankings. You are coloured in another colour while your Neighbors and Guild mates have icons after their names. *You can now search for a player by entering his exact name. *You can toggle though pages by editing the number of the page in the page selector. *There is now a feedback message given when you already invited someone from the Global ranking to your guild. General Bugs *The scroll-over text of disconnected houses was not formatted properly. This issue has been fixed. *The guild forum sometimes froze. This should not happen anymore. *A deleted conversation can correctly not be answered too anymore. *Quick resource collection should no longer crash the game. *The music and sfx sound controls were not always responsive. This is now fixed. *The Army management menu page numbers are now correct. *Moving a building into a locked space would cause it to become invisible. This is no longer possible. *Various quests could be completed before the conditions were fulfilled. This has been fixed (sorry ) *An exploit which boosted your population through unconnected houses was fixed. *It was possible to plunder and motivate/polish a player within 24 hours. Once again only one option is now possible. *Three expansions were not unlocked for players in the past. These will now be available. *Creating a guild sometimes crashed the game. This has been fixed. *NEW *An infinite goods trade exploit was fixed. *NEW *Attacking a neighbor would sometimes crash the game. This has been solved. *NEW *The map was sometimes unresponsive. This has been corrected. *NEW *Guild members can no longer attack each other though the PVP tower. *NEW *Plundering a neighbor sometimes crashed the game. This will no longer occur *NEW *Volume settings are now saved and remembered on your next login. *NEW *The Global ranking jumps to the players rank now, instead of the number 1 player's position. *NEW *Goods stopped producing in full amounts after a hidden limitation was meet. This has now been removed and will work normally again. *NEW Improved Quests *"Research the Whole High Middle Age" - The requirements are now set to research 3 technologies of the HMA instead of 4. *"Mobilize fresh troops" - The requirements are now recognized. *"Knowledge is Power" - The military research is now acknowledged by the quest. *"Build modern goods buildings" the conditions are now recognized. *"Doctor house" quest can now be completed. *NEW Battle *The ATTACK terrain bonuses are now correctly displayed on the battlefield. *In some cases the battles were reset if a crash occurred. This has been fixed. *Some battle movement predictions were false for some units (example: Berserkers, Heavy Infantry and archers). *Some AI units could walk further than displayed. This is no longer the case. *Long range artillery units sometimes crashed the battles for some players. Please leave your feedback here! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires Team Category:Changelog